Mortífagos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: ―¿Y cuando acabe la guerra? ¿Qué haremos? Cuando ya no queden batallas que pelear, ¿te imaginas? Somos soldados. No, mejor que eso. Somos mortífagos. ¿Qué haremos cuando ganemos la guerra?
1. La guerra nos hizo

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Escogí a **los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis**.

* * *

 **I. La guerra nos hizo**

 _"_ _When I thought that I fought this war alone  
_ _You were there by my side on the frontline"_

 _War, Poets of the fall_

* * *

―¿Sigues despierta?

―Quizá…

―Bella…

―¿Qué?

―Date la vuelta, así podemos hablar. Ni tú ni yo vamos a dormir esta noche. Y además casi no cabemos en esta cama.

―Nunca pensé que volvería a dormir aquí. Menos estando casada.

―En la vieja casa de tus padres. ¿Segura que no les importa que estemos aquí los cuatro? Estoy seguro de que esconder mortífagos bajo tu techo es alguna clase de delito.

―Harían lo que fuera por mí. En el fondo están orgullosos.

―No lo parecían.

―Sólo están preocupados.

―No parecían estar «sólo» preocupados.

―Ellos no son soldados. No lo entienden.

―Bella…

―¿Qué? ¿Me vas a echar bronca? Ya nos buscan a todos nosotros. Estamos en todos los carteles de se busca. Menos Barty, claro. El muy jodido ha conseguido seguir manteniendo la fachada.

―Su padre va que corre para ministro…

―Barty lo odia.

―Ya. No quiero seguir con eso. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasará cuando ganemos la guerra?

―Pareces muy seguro de que vamos a ganar.

―Tenemos que ganar.

―Lo tenemos todo en contra, Rodolphus, han estado atrapando a todos.

―Razón de más para mantener un perfil bajo por ahora. Pero, Bella, es en serio, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que será de nosotros cuando ganemos?

―Somos soldados. Siempre tendremos una guerra que luchar.

―¿Y si no?

―¿Y si no qué? Siempre habrá alguien descontento, tendremos contra quien luchar. Podremos aplastar revoluciones, rebeliones, matar a quienes se opongan. No sé.

―¿Y si no tenemos ninguna guerra más que pelear? ¿Cómo crees que sería?

―…

―Bella, no te voltees.

―…

―Bella, por favor. Quiero hablar de verdad.

―Yo no quiero hablar de eso y tú tampoco. Sólo estás sacando el tema a colación para ver si estar aterrada como tú de que la guerra se acabe y nos quedemos sin nada qué hacer. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué pasará si perdemos?

―No quiero.

―Deberías. No será muy diferente que ahora, siempre huyendo.

―Podría ser peor.

―No lo digas.

―Podría ser Azkaban. Podríamos pudrirnos entre dementores el resto de nuestros días, Bella, ¿lo has pensado? ¿Lo has pensado seriamente?

―…

―Bella, di algo.

―¡Sí, lo he pensado! ¿Contento? Lo haría por él. ¿Y tú?, ¿lo harías por él?

―No, lo haría por ti.

―Qué romántico.

―Lo digo en serio.

―Insisto: que romántico.

―Ya sabes, yo soy un romántico empedernido. Pero en serio, ¿qué haremos? Porque dudo que tu idea sea hacerle caso a tu mamá y darle más nietos sólo para que deje de molestarnos con lo de perpetuar el linaje.

―Narcissa ya le va a dar uno. Está embarazada de Lucius. Puede vivir sin nietos Lestrange. Aunque…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

―Nada.

―Claro que ibas a decir algo. Siempre vas a decir algo.

―Tu apellido se acabará contigo y con Rabastan. Si te importara…

―No me interesa perpetuar la especie.

―Contestas muy rápido.

―Tú no quieres niños, yo no quiero niños; somos soldados, Bella. Mejor que eso: somos mortífagos. ¿Y crees que me preocupa que mi apellido muera conmigo? No haría algo… No, no: No te haría algo así.

―Qué romántico.

―Ya sabes cómo soy. Ey, ¿estás sonriendo?

―…

―Me gusta cuando sonríes aunque parezcas una loca psicópata.

―Gracias, supongo.

―…

―¡Rodolphus! ¡Mis padres están en la recamara de al lado!

―Ya no es como cuando teníamos veinte años: estamos casados, señora Lestrange.

―Señora Lestrange me hace sonar como si… como si viviéramos una vida normal y aburrida. Como mis padres. Teniendo hijos y organizando cenas, yendo a eventos con más magos sangre pura y siendo aburridos y normales.

―Nosotros nunca seremos aburridos ni normales.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

―Ya sabes. Somos mortífagos. La guerra nos hizo.

* * *

 **Sí, soy una maldita influenciable. Pero para eso están los fics, para experimentar aunque de eso salgan cacas absolutas. Justo leí El beso de la mujer araña para el club de lectura del foro, no tiene caso esconder de donde saqué la maravillosa idea para este fic.**

 **En fin, al siguiente capítulo. No planeo explicar nada. Hasta el final.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 14 de junio de 2016_

 _#LoveIsLove_


	2. Un tipo de hambre

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **II. Un tipo de hambre**

 _"_ _But the film is a saddening bore  
_ _'Cause I wrote it ten times or more"_

 _Life on Mars?, David Bowie_

* * *

―Joder, que mierda de recamara… Y ese poster de Los Hipogrifos Malditos. Joder. Su música me causa pesadillas.

―Vete, ¿qué carajos haces aquí? Creí que te había tocado el otro cuarto.

―Ese da miedo. ¿Sabes que nadie ha tocado sus cosas desde el día que se fue?

―No. No me interesa.

―Bellatrix ni siquiera la menciona… ni siquiera le gusta que la mencionen.

―No me interesan las disputas familiares.

―Esta era buena, ¿sabes? Sus padres esperaban que me casara con ella, no sé por qué, quizá porque mi hermano se casó con Bellatrix. El verdadero interesado era Dolohov. Creo que ese imbécil se hubiera casado por ella, si sólo ella lo hubiera aceptado. A sus padres les daba igual cual de nosotros fuera. Buen apellido, buena familia, sangre pura…

―Ya me sé la historia.

―No la has oído toda. Bellatrix nunca la cuenta entera. Es más, Bellatrix sólo dice que su hermana la traicionó. ¿Sabían que se llevaban muy bien antes de eso? Las tres. O lo mejor que alguien se puede llevar con la loca de mi cuñada.

―Ya me sé la historia, joder. ¿Y tú estás borracho? Oh, no, no te sientes en la cama, sé lo que pasará después.

―Joder, Barty, quéjate menos.

―Siempre que estás borracho te quedas dormido en cualquier parte. O planeo dormir contigo encima.

―No estoy borracho.

―Te apesta el aliento a whisky de fuego.

―No bebí lo suficiente para perder el conocimiento. Entonces, ¿en dónde estaba? Ah, sí, que se llevaban bien. Hasta que Andromeda decidió que se iba a casar con… con… con quien se casó, nunca recuerdo el nombre.

―No me interesa eso. Si necesitas hablarle a alguien, cuéntale la historia a la cama, yo me voy a dormir.

―Joder contigo, Barty. Bueno, lo resumo. Bellatrix nunca le perdonó a Andromeda que huyera el mismo día de su boda. Era su dama de honor.

―No me interesa, ya te dije. Igual dudo que hayas venido porque quieres contarme una historia de familia.

―No puedo dormir. El cuarto de Andrómeda es demasiado tétrico. Pareciera que nadie quisiera tocar sus cosas, averiguar quién era en realidad.

―Es una traidora.

―Sí, pero… Da igual. No lo entenderías.

―¿Qué?

―Bellatrix la quiere… la quería, ahora no estoy seguro. ¿Te imaginas lo que es querer y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

―No.

―Que aguado.

―Quiero dormirme, idiota. Lárgate.

―No quiero.

―No seas crío, Rabastan. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez más que yo?

―Joder, Barty.

―¿Qué?

―Tengo… no sé. Miedo. Estoy escondido en la casa de la infancia de Bellatrix y, honestamente, lo encuentro aterrador.

―Yo podría estar en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama.

―¿Y?

―Me pareció una putada dejarlos tirados así. Además, odio ese lugar.

―¿Y no odias la recamara de Narcissa? Pareciera como si todavía tuviera dieciséis años. Mira los posters horribles. El color.

―Me da igual. Parece que fue más feliz que yo.

―Barty…

―¿Qué, joder?

―¿Puedo dormir aquí?

―Sí, joder. Pero ya quédate callado.

―¿Es necesario decir «joder» tantas veces?

―Tú dices esa palabra más que yo, no tienes derecho a quejarte.

―Barty. ¿Y si nos atrapan?

―No pienses tonterías.

―¿Te dejarías atrapar vivo?

―No soy del tipo suicida, Rabastan.

―Pero los dementores…

―No iré a Azkaban. Vamos a ganar esta puta guerra aunque sea lo último que hagamos. Y luego vamos a limpiar el mundo mágico de la escoria, si es que todavía seguimos vivos.

―Tampoco soy del tipo suicida.

―Rabastan, ¿viniste a molestarme sólo para hablar?

―…

―Joder. Mírame, a los ojos. No me vas a decir que tienes…

―No tengo miedo de ir preso.

―¿Entonces?

―No sé.

―Joder. Cuéntame más cosas de la familia Black, si quieres. Pero no te pongas profundo. Me haces pensar en mi propia mierda.

―Cuéntame tu mierda, entonces, soy todo oídos.

―No.

―Barty…

―No hay nada que contar, nada que valga la pena. Un padre demasiado autoritario que nunca se molestó en contestar a su hijo, una madre sumisa. Somos material de un libro tipo panfleto. Puedes agregarle mi doble vida y ya tienes la siguiente novela mágica superventas. ¿Lo ves? Nada que contar.

―Barty, tengo hambre.

―Cocina algo, joder, no soy tu puta criada.

―No es eso, es…

―¿Qué?

―…

―…

―Joder.

―Lo respondiste. El beso. Creí que sólo te gustaban las chicas.

―Nunca especifiqué que sólo me gustaran las chicas.

―¿Entonces?

―…

―Joder.

―Sólo por hoy. Sólo porque estás solo. Sólo porque… no sé, joder. Sólo porque también quiero.

―Eso nunca significa que es sólo por una noche. Si tienes que aclararlo, entonces…

―Joder, cállate y vuelve a besarme. También tengo «hambre».

* * *

 **La idea de la pareja salió del topic de las parejas del foro de los Black, ya sabes. Me salió de la nada. Y se me ocurrió que podía ser posible. Que el universo de HP necesitaba más gays y más bisexuales y que la representación nunca es suficiente y que… bueno. Eso.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 14 de junio de 2016_

 _#LoveIsLove_


	3. Envenenas lo que tocas

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **III. Envenenas lo que tocas**

 _"_ _You've been acting awful tough lately  
_ _Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
_ _But inside, you're just a little baby"_

 _I Am Not A Robot, Marina & the Diamonds._

* * *

―Buenos días. Tu madre me hizo un café… si es que esto es un café.

―¿Se levantó?

―Estaba despierta cuando yo vine. Se fue después de dejarme el café. Dijo que había más en la cafetera.

―Ah.

―¿Dormiste bien?

―No, las paredes en esta casa son de papel, Barty. Todo el mundo notó que Rabastan no estaba en el cuarto que mis padres le asignaron. Supongo que ahora saben por qué nunca iba a aceptar casarse con…

―¿Con? Te detuviste de repente.

―Nada.

―Cómo quieras. ¿Quieres café o te quedarás parada en la puerta todo el rato? No es como si Rodolphus y tú no hubieran hecho nada la noche pasada. ¿Ser fugitivos los hace revolcarse como conejos o algo?

―Estoy arrepintiéndome de haber bajado, Barty.

―Ya me conoces.

―Yo te cree en parte. ¿Cómo carajo no voy a conocerte, niño?

―Hiciste un buen trabajo.

―Me seguirías hasta el infierno, supongo. Sigues aquí, esa debe ser alguna clase de prueba. Creí que no aguantarías la vieja recamara de mi hermana Narcissa y te largarías al ver sus horribles posters de grupos musicales.

―Tiene mal gusto.

―Siempre lo tuvo. Ahora es una maldita _snob_ con el apellido Malfoy. Eso tiene que ser alguna clase de mal gusto.

―No te gusta tu cuñado.

―No me gustan ellos. Harían cualquier cosa para salir vivos, ¿sabes? No están dispuestos a todo. No como tú, como yo… como nosotros. Mentirían. Nos venderían si eso fuera necesario.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?

―Esa clase de mierda se huele muy lejos. No tienes más que mirar a la gente a los ojos para descubrir si son traidores. Puede que Lucius crea que esta es una causa justa, noble o la mierda que les gusta creer a los Malfoy, pero ensuciarse las manos por ella le parece… innecesario.

―Yo no vendería a nadie… Nosotros no venderíamos a nadie. ¿Cierto?

―No. ¿Cierto?

―Parece como si dudaras de mí.

―Tú envenenas todo lo que tocas, Barty. Está justificado querer tener… cierta seguridad. Eres como la peste.

―Tú me creaste.

―Pero todo lo que tomé para hacerlo ya estaba dentro de ti. ¿El instinto asesino? Ese es todo tuyo, cariño. Envenenas lo que tocas; si por ti fuera, de este mundo quedarían sólo ruinas. ¿Recuerdas los incendios?

―Fue la primera vez que salimos juntos.

―Tenías dieciocho años.

―Ahora tengo veintiuno.

―Te has convertido en un asesino.

―Tú también.

―Yo ya lo era mucho antes de que tú aparecieras, niño.

―Disfrutas matar como nadie más.

―Quizá tanto como tú. No lo niegues. Esa manera que tienes de mirar a tus víctimas, justo cuando te suplican piedad… Esa manera de sentir que tienes el poder sobre alguien. Eso te lo enseñé yo. Te enseñé a sentirlo. Pero tú ya eras un veneno que iba a pudrir todo a su alrededor.

―A ustedes no los he podrido.

―…

―Que risa tan hueca, Bellatrix.

―Es que nosotros ya estábamos arruinados cuando tú apareciste. Nuestra alma ya estaba en mil pedazos.

―No me vas a decir que crees en esas estupideces de que, por cada asesinato, tú alma se parte.

―No lo creas tú. De todos modos, ¿qué te importa la tuya?

―No me irás a decir que a ti sí que te importa la tuya. Debe estar arruinada para siempre. Si existiera un más allá que fuera un paraíso, seguro te dejaban afuera.

―Y tú estás muy seguro de que no existe.

―Sólo existe el aquí y el ahora, Bella. Nada más. Nos vamos a morir todos y vamos a ir a dar todos al mismo lugar.

―Creo en que el alma se parte, Barty. Pero igual no importa. Me la dejaría hecha pedazos por el Señor Tenebroso.

―Qué altruista. Si yo creyera en esas mierdas, me daría igual el Señor Tenebroso. No mato por él. Creo en él, pero matar… eso es algo más íntimo. Tú me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas? Con una mano en el corazón.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Me dijiste que tenía que sentirlo.

―Sí. Qué buena memoria.

―Yo, siempre. Desde entonces lo he sentido aquí, en el corazón, cada vez que he matado a alguien.

―¿Y qué sientes?

―Éxtasis.

―Cualquier psicomago mataría por ponerte una mano encima. Por examinar tu cerebro.

―…

―…

―Joder, no me hagas reír.

―Sabes qué es verdad. Incluso a Reg le dabas miedo.

―¿Dabas? No sabía que habíamos empezado a hablar en pasado de él.

―Ya pasó un año desde que desapareció. Nadie sabe dónde está y a nadie le importa buscarlo. Estará mejor muerto, supongo. _Está_ muerto, supongo. Sólo espero que no haya traicionado a nadie.

―¿Te gustaría saber?

―… No.

―Dudaste.

―No, no quiero saber. Un traidor en la familia es suficiente. Más que le vale haber muerto como el mortífago que es… que era.

―Lo siento.

―No importa.

―A veces me pregunto si aún somos humanos del todo.

―Sentimos. Eso nos hace humanos, ¿no? ¿No?

―Sí. ¿Quieres un abrazo? Tienes cara de necesitarlo… y ya la has quitado. Tanto miedo te da que te vean vulnerable. No le contaré a nadie, no te preocupes.

―Cállate. Tú envenenas lo que tocas.

―No a ti, tú ya venías envenenada de antes.

―Y a mucha honra, Barty.

―¿Segura que no quieres ese abrazo, Bella?

* * *

 **LA PESTE. Esta es una relación estrictamente de amistad, sí. Me gustan las relaciones de amistad de verdad, también hacen falta en los fics.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 15 de junio de 2016_

 _#LoveIsLove_


	4. ¿Imaginas tu muerte?

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **IV. ¿Imaginas tu muerte?**

 _"_ _To die by your side  
_ _Well, the pleasure_ ― _the privilege is mine"_

 _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out, The Smiths_

* * *

―Estamos solos de nuevo.

―Rabastan sigue aquí. Está dormido. Se robó todo el whisky de fuego de tu padre, así que espero que no te importe.

―Maldito borracho.

―Barty se fue, dijo que tenía que ir a su casa antes de empezaran a preguntarse dónde estaba. Parecía que en vez de ir a su casa iba camino directo a cumplir sentencia Azkaban o algo así.

―Siempre pone esa cara cuando se trata de pasar tiempo con sus padres.

―Tanto odio no debe ser sano en una familia.

―Tus padres están muertos, Rodolphus. Y los míos nos esconden mientras somos fugitivos. ¿Tú que crees que haría el padre de Barty si lo descubre?

―…

―Sí, eso. Justamente lo que no dijiste.

―Odio no hacer nada.

―Ayer en la noche dijiste que nos convenía mantener un perfil bajo y ahora «odias no hacer nada».

―A ti te gusta incendiar cosas y matar gente. Llamas la atención.

―Ese es el punto.

―¡No podemos llamar la atención! ¿Y si nos atrapan? Estamos cerca de ganar la guerra, lo siento. Y no alces así las cejas. Sé que estamos cerca de ganar esta guerra.

―Si nos atrapan, él nos sacará. Estoy segura. Sabe que haríamos cualquier cosa por él.

―Corrección: sabe que tú harías cualquier cosa por él y que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y que Rabastan y Barty nos seguirían hasta el jodido infierno. Bueno, Barty te seguiría a ti, casi exclusivamente. Tú lo trajiste a nuestro grupo…

―Necesitaba un compañero.

―Me tenías a mí.

―Oh, ¿te vas a poner celoso justo ahora? ¿Decidirás ser lo que mi madre considera un «esposo normal» después de tanto tiempo? Aun me pregunta por qué mi madre lo considera normal. No eras el compañero que necesitaba. No sientes lo mismo cuanto matas.

―Mato y ya está.

―No juegas con tus víctimas. Él sí.

―No más de lo necesario. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en los muggles y en sus malditos hijos? ¿En los traidores a la sangre? Merecen sufrir, pero lo tuyo, Bella… ¡Oh, no alces la ceja así! Sólo remarco algo.

―¿Crees que merecen menos? No sé puede caer más bajo que eso. Cuando te suplican y te miran a los ojos… no se puede caer más bajo.

―Todos piden por la vida de alguien. Si no tienen a nadie, piden por la suya. Se vuelven aburridos con el tiempo.

―No era eso lo que quería decir.

―¿Entonces, qué?

―Cuando te suplican piedad, Rodolphus. Cuando eres la única persona que puede concederles la muerte… no pueden caer más bajo. Y te sientes… no sé… sientes algo. Poder.

―Al final te conviertes en la santa muerte. No me jodas.

―No te rías. Tiene sentido, lo juro.

―Te gusta el caos.

―Nunca dije que no.

―El sufrimiento.

―También.

―¿A quién le puede gustar eso? Matar. Puedo pelear una guerra, pero matar es un trabajo sucio, Bella.

―Es un arte.

―Y lo defiendes.

―¿Por qué no? Es lo que mejor se me da.

―¿En Hogwarts pensaste que acabaríamos siendo mortífagos? Sinceramente.

―No. Ni siquiera había oído lo que planeaba, lo que quería, el mundo que quería construir. Pero una vez que lo oí y lo vi supe que… supe que… haría todo por lograr ese mundo. Hasta convertir

me en soldado y seguir órdenes. Aceptar una marca y volverla mis ideales.

―Yo estaba contigo. Vi tus ojos, ya sé eso.

―Por eso odio estar aquí, encerrada, en la casa de mis padres.

―Nos iremos pronto, lo verás. Podremos volver a casa.

―Quiero dejar de sentirme tan inútil. Quiero… quiero hacer algo. Ganar la guerra, acabar con la maldita orden del fénix y todos los aurores que se nos pongan enfrente…

―Tú misma dijiste ayer que han estado atrapando a todos.

―Sólo por eso acepto el escondite.

―¿Tienes miedo de morir?

―¿A qué viene la pregunta?

―Nada más. Tenemos que matar el tiempo si estamos aquí.

―No… no lo sé.

―¿Te imaginas tu muerte?

―Peleando, supongo. Siempre he imaginado que voy a morir en batalla. No es que tenga muchas opciones

―Así que no esperas paz, nunca. No esperas encontrarla.

―No _quiero_ encontrarla, es diferente. No estoy hecha para la paz, lo sabes. No sé qué hacer con ella. Necesito pelear y, aún más que eso, arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Esa sensación. Necesito saber que tengo ese poder. ¿Y tu muerte?, ¿tú te la imaginas?

―Me la imagino a tu lado. Peleando. Oh, joder, espero que sea a tu lado.

―Qué romántico.

―Ya me conoces.

―Sí, te conozco, lamentablemente. Pero odio cuando te pones profundo, me haces pensar cosas que no quiero pensar.

―… Lo siento.

―No, no lo sientes en realidad. Pero ya no quiero hablar y tenemos que matar el tiempo, ¿quieres volver a mi antigua habitación de adolescente?

―…

―Lo que suponía.

* * *

 **Mortífagos siendo humanos. Es algo complicado. Porque no quiero que les tengan lástima o piedad. Son unos hijos de puta aunque sean vulnerables, pero a veces me gusta pensar que también son humanos y tienen amigos y relaciones y esas cosas. Espero que les haya gustado esta… cosa. La explicación es que Rodolphus es guerra, Rabastan hambre, Barty peste y Bella la muerte. Listo.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 15 de junio de 2016_


End file.
